


For The First Time

by Minew



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas!AU, F/F, Fluff, GIRLee, Genderswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minew/pseuds/Minew
Summary: Junghee may be too small to reach the top of the Christmas tree.





	

Minjung is looking at her girlfriend. The smaller girl is standing on tip toes, her hair touching her butt as she stretches to reach the top of the tree. She has spent the afternoon decorating it, singing Christmas carols from a repeated playlist and Minjung has spent the most of the afternoon observing her. Junghee is cute like this. She’s dressed in a soft hoodie that is far too big for her small frame and a pair of hot pants that is covered mostly by the hoodie. Her legs are bare as are her feet. Roo is sleeping in her bed in front of the fireplace. When Junghee sinks to her feet with the golden star still in her hands, Minjung has to suppress her chuckles with a wide smile. The tree is shining with silver Christmas ornaments, shiny red hearts and fake snow for the last finish. There are artificial lights on the tree, ready to be plucked in when she steps away and there’s place for the actual candles Junghee wants to place on the tree tomorrow evening.

“It looks beautiful,” she says and Junghee huffs. Minjung reaches a hand out when she walks closer and when she’s close enough she grabs Junghee’s waist and pulls her close to her chest. “Do you need help with the star?”  Junghee leans closer into Minjung’s chest but then snorts a little.

“No.” Her answer has Minjung raising an eyebrow in question.

“Really?” Junghee nods and turns around in her embrace.

“Yes. I don’t need your tall ass to put the star on top of the tree. I’ll find a way.” She sounds so determined that Minjung can’t do anything but nod and send her a  smile.

“Of course!” Minjung doesn’t really doubt her girlfriend, the woman is determined and finds a solution to everything. There are plenty of moments where Junghee’s determination awed Minjung. “But first let’s eat, mmh? The cookies are done.” Junghee’s eyes gleam with a childish excitement when she frees herself of Minjung’s arms and skips to the kitchen. Minjung can’t help her laughter. Junghee has already started on a cookie when Minjung enter the kitchen and Junghee sends her a sheepish smile.

“They’re good,” she says and eats the rest before she grabs another and is about to leave the kitchen. Minjung blinks a little.

“Where are you going?” she asks and Junghee rolls her eyes.

“Star,” she mumbles, mouth full of chocolate cookies. Minjung snorts but lets go of her girlfriend. The star must be bothering her a lot. She is about to put the rest of the cookies in a can, cookie hanging from her mouth, when she hears the click-clack of Junghee’s heels on the wooden floor. She would have snorted had she not had her mouth full of cookie. Junghee complains less than 2 minutes later and when Minjung peeks out into the living room and in the general direction of their Christmas tree she notices that it is still without a star. Junghee staggers into the kitchen in too tall heels and grabs another cookie from the can before Minjung can put the lid on. She rests her head on Minjung’s chest while she looks around in the kitchen. Minjung dips her head so she can smell the vanilla scent from Junghee’s shampoo that is making Minjung’s heart speed up. Junghee pulls away suddenly with a squeal. Minjung watches amusedly as Junghee pulls a chair from the kitchen to the living room. The scream of fear that sounds 5 minutes later has Minjung scrambling from the kitchen and into the living room. Her girlfriend is clinging onto the back of the chair, her legs unstable in the high heels as she stands on the chair. She’s also too far away from the tree to be able to reach the top without falling into the tree and ruining it. She huffs annoyed when Minjung helps her from the chair.

“Let me help you with the star, baby,” Minjung murmurs but Junghee frowns. She’s still looking at the tree, star in her hand as she mumbles curses towards the decorated plant. She ignores Minjung. Minjung sighs, presses her lips gently to her stubborn girlfriend’s temple before she sits on the couch. The TV is playing a Christmas movie Minjung has seen way too many times. She sneaks peeks towards Junghee who seems more and more interested in the romantic movie playing on the TV screen than the troublesome star. When Minjung reaches a hand out towards her, Junghee hurries to place the star on the coffee table and sink onto the couch with Minjung. She grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. Minjung is looking at her girlfriend instead of the movie as Junghee is sucked into the world of the two main characters and their romantic troubles before they get each other in the end. Minjung can see the tears threatening to spill onto Junghee’s cheeks but she doesn’t say anything, just rubs her thumb over her warm hand. Junghee sniffles and looks at Minjung when the two main characters kiss and the ending text starts rolling over the screen.

“I’m not crying,” she mumbles but the tear tracks down her cheeks are unmistakable. Minjung doesn’t say anything, just places a hand on her cheek and gently removes a tear before she dips in for a kiss. Junghee sighs into the kiss and unlaces her fingers from Minjung’s so she can climb into her lap and lace her fingers into Minjung’s blonde hair instead. When they gently pull from each other Minjung is smiling and Junghee is so beautiful that Minjung feels her heart skip a beat.

“I love you,” Minjung says and Junghee sends her a grateful smile. She doesn’t have to say the words back because Minjung knows she loves her too. Junghee says it more often than Minjung does anyway, but even when she doesn’t say it, she shows it. It’s in her gestures, in the way she kisses and in the way she seeks out Minjung for the smallest of things. Except the star. Junghee turns to look at the golden offender before she sighs a little.

“Stupid thing,” she says. She lets go of Minjung’s hair and grabs the star instead so she can turn it around in her hands.

“Do we need it?” Minjung asks. The tree is beautiful without the star on top. Junghee just stares at her incredulously, as if Minjung has just proposed the most ridiculous idea ever.

“Of course we need it!” Junghee is about to get up when Minjung winds her arms around her waist and keeps her seated.

“Kiss me again,” she whispers and Junghee pecks the tip of her nose.

“No mistletoe, no kisses.” Minjung is about to protest but Junghee is already wiggling out of her lap. Minjung sighs a little and turns around in the couch as the smaller girl stands on her heels and reaches up in another attempt at placing the star on top of the tree. Roo whines a little in front of the couch and Minjung reaches down to lift the dachshund onto her lap. She looks towards their fireplace where a small sock with the name Roo hangs in between the two bigger socks named Minjung and Junghee. Junghee turns around and sighs at the sight on the couch. “Babe,” she says and Minjung blinks innocently at her.

“What? She’s in my lap, not on the couch,” she says. “Right baby?” she whispers to the dog before she dips her head to place a kiss on the dog’s forehead. Roo licks her chin and Minjung laughs a little. Junghee mumbles from behind her.

 

Time goes by while Minjung watches TV with Roo in her lap and Junghee still hasn’t found a way to place the star on top. Every time Minjung proposes to put the star on top, Junghee stands firm – she wants to do it herself and she’ll find a way. Minjung is about to fall asleep on the couch when she feels the weight in her lap shift and the dog jumps from the couch. She isn’t prepared for the black-haired girl that flops into her lap and buries her head in Minjung’s shoulder. She sleepily embraces the other habitually. They’re sitting in comfortable silence until Junghee looks up and sends her a sad smile.

“Please kiss me,” she says and she sounds so beaten that Minjung can’t get herself to joke like Junghee had done earlier. She presses her lips slowly to the other girl’s and Junghee closes her eyes. The kiss is soft and sweet.

“Are you sure you don’t need help with the star?” Minjung asks in a silent whisper when they pull apart. Junghee runs her fingers through Minjung’s hair and sighs a little.

“I’ll go to bed.” She gets off of Minjung and reaches a hand out towards the taller girl. “Come with me.” Minjung points towards the TV.

“I want to watch the rest of this.” Junghee just pouts and jumps a little on the floor. Minjung laughs and presses a kiss to her pout. “Go to bed, baby. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Junghee doesn’t move. “I promise.” It takes another kiss before Junghee shuffles towards their shared bedroom, Roo perked up and hurrying after her. Minjung settles back on the couch but she isn’t watching the TV anymore. The movie wasn’t that interesting. Her sight catches on the golden star that once again has been placed on the coffee table. She would be able to put it on the tree now that Junghee has gone to bed but she doesn’t want to do it behind her back. It wouldn’t be fair to the smaller girl and Minjung knows that Junghee will be really disappointed if the star is on the top of the tree tomorrow when she has explicitly said she wants to do it herself. Minjung smiles a little out in the room. Her girlfriend is kind and intelligent. She’s sensitive to the world around her and she’s a little naive. Behind her soft exterior, however, lies a strong woman who does things on her own. Junghee is stubborn in the cutest of ways, hard-working and she bows down for nothing. The thoughts of her girlfriend have Minjung’s chest swell with pride. When she gets off of the couch and turns of the TV, she smiles a soft smile. The bedroom is dark but as Minjung slides under the covers and places a hand on Junghee’s waist, the older girl snuggles closer to Minjung’s chest and presses a kiss to a collarbone. Minjung falls asleep completely and irrevocably in love with her partner.

 

There’s a soft coffee smell sneaking into the bedroom when Minjung wakes up the next morning. She blinks disoriented and pulls the covers to her chin before she closes her eyes again. She wants to go back to sleep. It’s too early, it’s Christmas. The coffee smell grows stronger and the bed dips. Junghee laughs at the sight of Roo snuggling closer to Minjung and Minjung just cracks an eye open to look at her girlfriend.

“Good morning,” Junghee sings and sits down beside the dog that has taken her place on the bed. “It’s Christmas, so wake up.” There’s an excitement to her voice that has Minjung smiling wide. “Also, I need your help.” Minjung yawns a little but finally sits up, blanket drawn up around her chest. Junghee laughs a little at the gesture when she hands her the coffee. “I’ve seen it all.” Minjung is too tired to retaliate so she sticks out her tongue as Junghee gets off of the bed and leaves the bedroom. It takes Minjung 5 minutes where she sips the coffee slowly and wakes up. 

When she finally does get out of bed, she wraps her old, short robe around her. She can’t be bothered to actually get dressed. She finds Junghee in the living room, the tree still without a star but this time Junghee hands her star.

“I’m too small,” she pouts and Minjung looks at her with wide, confused eyes.

“Are you sure?” she asks and Junghee frowns.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Minjung shakes her head.

“That’s not what I meant,” she defends and Junghee wraps her hand in Minjung’s and sends her a small smile.

“I know.” Minjung laces their fingers together and presses her lips to Junghee’s cheek and the other girl giggles. “Will you please put the star on the tree, oh tall Goddess.” Minjung laughs and pulls Junghee with her towards the tree. Minjung reaches up and places the golden star on top of the tree while Junghee lets go of her hand and sneaks it under Minjung’s robe and places it on her ass. Minjung ignores the way the slender fingers work softly into the skin. It’s Junghee’s habit, it doesn’t mean anything and Minjung appreciates that it’s only affectionate touches. 

“So pretty,” Junghee breathes out in a soft whisper when they step back from the tree. Minjung can only agree with her girlfriend.

“It looks amazing,” she says and Junghee turns to her with a small giggle.

“And we did it together!” Minjung blinks a little.

“Wait,” she says and Junghee laughs when she steps closer to the tree and reaches up on tip-toes. She stands a little closer to the tree than Minjung did, but she reaches up and touches the star nonetheless. “Wait,” Minjung repeats and Junghee sends her a smirk. “What was all that yesterday about then?” Minjung asks as Junghee retreats from the tree and embraces her girlfriend with both arms and looks up at the blonde bed-hair and the soft features.

“I wanted you to do it, I wanted us to do it together.” Minjung blinks when she registers her words.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Minjung asks and Junghee hums innocently. 

"I like it better when you find me cute and small," she says with a smile on her lips although a red blush has crept onto her cheeks.

“You’re a small, cute sap,” Minjung says and tugs Junghee closer to her, her hands grabbing her slim waist. “And I love you.” Then she dips down to capture Junghee’s lips. Junghee pulls away long enough to say ‘your breath is coffee gross’ before she connects their lips again. Minjung couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
